While flexible impeller pumps are generally known in the art to be employed for the movement of materials, it is believed that their use for the mixing of two components has not been investigated. Thus, a need exists in the art for a flexible impeller pump assembly that serves to mix and advance two or more components though a common pathway.
There are many applications that involve the mixing of two or more components to achieve a desired end product, and it will become apparent from the present disclosure how the invention herein will be applicable to various procedures and processes involving such mixing. However, without limitation, the present disclosure focuses upon the mixing of a foamable liquid and air to create a foam product. The particular focus is on producing foam products for personal hygiene, such as foam soap and foam skin sanitizer.